Cuando el tiempo se detiene
by Puchico
Summary: Patroclo llega al Hades, lleno de soledad...


**Cuando el tiempo se detiene**

Había llegado al lugar donde van los valientes y cobardes, los que viven más allá del tiempo o son olvidados...Era como un sueño irreal que comenzó siendo una pesadilla. Días eternos, días pasaron hasta que logré cruzar de la mano de Caronte a mi sitio, donde todos sonreían. Atrás quedó la oscuridad de la vida y la oscuridad de la espera. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en dejarme descansar¿Es porque te negabas a dejarme marchar o, acaso, Aquiles, te olvidaste de darme tributo mientras mirabas tras su falda? Su bella falda...tan linda. Su belleza era lo que más odiaba, porque ni yo, amante de hombres, pude dejar de admirarla; para mí, más hermosa que Elena: Briseida. Como elogié su pelo y su cuerpo, pero no quise besar sus labios, porque no era lo que deseaba, nunca lo deseé. Mi odio no era más que admiración y celos, ya que era diferente a las demás, era especial y él lo sabía. Si ese secreto lo hubiera tenido yo, solo yo, hubiera sido su amigo, la hubiera abrazado y habría llorado con ella, pero nunca la hubiera amado, porque mi amor es para él, siempre Aquiles. Él descubrió lo fantástica que era y ella lo maravilloso de su ser, de su alma; y llegó a su corazón sin forzar la entrada más que con tiempo y confianza, con amor...eso que yo intenté darle, que tantos le ofrecimos y eligió, privilegiada belleza, el suyo. Por más que intenté sentirme feliz por su fortuita unión en tiempos de guerra, cuando más amor hace falta, por más que me dije todas las noches " Intenta quererlos ", ese sentimiento que procuré plantar hacia ella se pudrió, porque yo también le amaba y ya no existía en sus sueños, ni en su boca sin labios, ni en su cama, un soplo de mi esencia: ella lo borró todo a tu paso. Sin quererlo tiró a Patroclo y el fango me consumió, haciendo que dudara de él, de todos, de mi mismo. Y no la culpo por mi muerte ni por mis faltas, ni por lo mal que se lo hice pasar mis últimos días de vida, siempre esquivo y dispuesto a darle la espalda para que mi corazón no sufriera más. Yo sé que la culpa fue mía incluso de mi propia muerte, gran estupidez que me mereció la corrupción de mi joven cuerpo, por demostrarle que podía sorprenderle, que podía ser como él, pensando que así me amaría de nuevo, de nuevo me besaría. Pero no resultó y caí, caí en el polvo y morí atravesado ¿cuántas veces me juré que moriría a su lado, cuantas veces lo soñé mientras él dormía sobre mi espalda? Me río al pensar lo triste de vivir soñando...

Aquí hay muchos de los nuestros, los demás quedaron atrás; y charlamos de pasado en este tiempo que no se mueve. He hablado con Héctor también, largo y tendido, ahora que hay tiempo para la palabra; y aunque no merezca la pena pedir perdón, en un absurdo tono de disculpa discutimos mi muerte y terminamos riendo, pobres necios, de lo que dejamos atrás. Le hice un relato de mi infancia, del transcurso entre la escuela de armas y la de literatura, de mi negada aptitud para la música, las cacerías y los baños en la costa. También los atardeceres en el patio de casa de Aquiles mientras escuchábamos historias interminables de batallas que alimentaban su corazón aventurero. Confesé que fue una de aquellas tardes cuando decidí seguirle, para siempre, y rió al imaginarle en la situación de una mujer embarazada y un amante varón a las puertas...ahora todo parece tan ridículo...pero cuanto costó aceptarlo entonces. Él también tiene una vida que contar y yo escucho con atención las historias de su curiosa familia y su preocupación por el amor de su vida y su pequeño mientras me invade la extraña sensación de que fue hace tanto tiempo que polvo es ahora el oro de Grecia, el oro de Troya. En este eterno hoy no hay cabida al rencor porque de nada sirve ya enfadarse.

No estamos siempre juntos, unos van, otros vienen, otros se han ido ya bebiendo del Leto...El Leto...Cuantas veces he estado tentado de probar y olvidarlo todo...mi estúpido comportamiento, mi estúpida muerte...el dolor que te causé...Pero es que hay tantas cosas bonitas que no quisiera olvidar...En este tiempo estático puedo recordarlo todo, ya nada se pierde y el más grande de los pesares revive como el primer día, así que la gente prefiere recordar las cosas hermosas y él era el más bello recuerdo de una vida bajo la espada...mi primo el burlón, el maestro, mi amigo y confesor, confidente; y alegre el día en que nuestros cuerpos se juntaron por primera vez y pude decir que era y fue mi amante...aún recuerdo y me ruborizo ante el dolor virginal y me excito por la visión de las noches más ardientes, aquella boca sin labios que me recorría, mi nombre en su grave voz, esa forma sensual de moverse sobre mi...Si recuerdo su tacto enmudezco y con la piel erizada lloro porque nunca me he sentido más feliz y jamás podré serlo, a menos que vuelva a renacer y, aún así, no podré comparar, porque todos mis tesoros se los llevaría el Leto, el tentador Leto...

No percibo la eternidad y cuento el tiempo por la gente que va llegando, aunque esa realidad aquí no exista. ¡Como hecho de menos las noches y los días, esto es solo claridad, una grotesca mezcla de amanecer y anochecer, el arco divisor congelado que miro con admiración. Y penetra en mi, en ocasiones, la morriña de lo que era sentir sueño solo por tumbarme a su lado. He conocido a troyanos nobles y pobres, a sus familias, a los padres de personajes que vi antaño y que alegremente se abrazaban con sus reencontrados hijos y también hijos que esperaban a padres y a novias y a novios que buscan a sus parejas, a madres y abuelos, hermanos, amigos...Aquí estamos todos: gente de piel oscura, de piel clara, hay rubios cobrizos y rubios blanquecinos, gentes con capas de lugares lejanos que te miran con curiosidad entre sus mantas de gruesa piel y personas de piel carbón, como contaba Filoctetes, que casi van desnudas. Es gracioso y es triste...es ciertamente desconcertante... ¿Pero a cuantos más veré hasta poder alcanzarle y pedirle perdón, suplicar por una mirada¿y donde estará ella entonces? A su lado tal vez...los dos canos, de la mano... Y me arrojaré a los pies de su sencillo vestido bendiciendo su amor, ese amor que yo nunca tuve...Sufriré para siempre en esta eterna tarde noche que se ríe de mi soledad. Hay miles como yo y, bajo este techo burlón, me siento insignificante...

¿Qué se hace cuando no se puede esperar el mañana? Ese era el único consuelo al que me atenía cuando aun podía vivir "Tal vez mañana..." me decía y siempre había esperanza, pero lo que me derroca ahora no es la imposibilidad sino la espera, la agónica incertidumbre. Más cuando aún no me he adaptado a esta suspensión temporal oigo mi nombre retumbar en el espacio infinito con la familiar voz que guiaba potentes carros de guerra. Y me giro lleno de júbilo, y le abrazo lleno de pena al ver su cuerpo aún vigoroso. Cayó en la batalla como un héroe, lo sé, sé que siempre será inmortal, pero en mi corazón late el deseo frustrado de haber esperado mucho, mucho más y así saber que conoció y educó al hijo que dejó atrás y que vivió feliz con la bella Briseida. Si miro su rostro me alarmo y sonrío al descubrir unos labios que ahora le hacen alcanzar la perfección de un Dios. Me encierra en sus brazos y me besa, y yo le entrego todo mi ser como hiciera desde la primera mirada. Y, como ya dije antes, es estúpido disculparse, así que nos amamos como antaño: despacio, sin prisa, dejando el fluir de nuestros cuerpos a nuestro deseo y sonrío sobre su pecho sin atreverme a decir "te quiero". Cuando le abrazo de nuevo, blancos pies pisan la costa y los más bellos y luminosos ojos se clavan en los míos. Claro, se me olvidaba que es de ella, ahora y para siempre. Hasta el Hades le ha seguido sesgando su vida sin el menor temor. Ella era, ella es valiente, siempre lo he creído. Así que le suplico con la mirada que me deje soñar que es mío el tiempo que dura el recorrido de una lágrima y ella accede con una sonrisa. Lo llevo su encuentro y no espero despedida alguna, pero Briseida me toma las muñecas, me besa una mejilla y me pide que me quede. Y yo me inclino ante su falda porque, quién lo diría, ahora tengo toda la eternidad para aprender a quererlos en mi infinita soledad...


End file.
